When you left me
by Princess-asturia
Summary: Eddie's death caused everyone pain. No one even bothered to see that she's the one who was most affected. TrishEddie oneshot, some swearing in it


**Title:** When you left me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it… the owners do

**Scene separator:** **6-6-6**

Trish sat down her bed; her tears falling freely down her cheeks as she gazed at their picture that was taken a couple of days before his death. It had been three months since that night, she's not the same after that. It seemed that the whole world forgot that she was the woman by his side.

**Why did you have to go?  
And leave me dying  
My world's as cold as snow  
On the thought of you leaving  
**

_**6 Flashback 6**_

_She paced the hallway as she waited for him, it's odd, coz he's never late. She smiled at her friends as they passed her by, it seemed they're all sad about something._

_"Trish, I need to talk to you."_

_She turned around and raised a brow. "Not now, Chris. Can't you see I'm waiting for Eddie?"_

_"I'm sorry about Eddie." He said gravely._

_"What do you mean, sorry? He's not the one jobless here." She giggled, trying to mask her annoyance. "I'm sure that what you have to say can wait till I come back from our date."_

_He lowered his head as a sight of condolence. "He's never going to come."  
_

_Trish frowned; she didn't want to believe it... it can't be. "Stop joking with me, Chris! It's not funny." Her voice sounded broken. "I'm sure he just forgot about the time."_

_"Trish, I asked Lisa not to tell you... I wanted to tell you myself... he's... they found him-"_

_"NO! Shut up!" She said. "He said he'll be here! He promised me he's fine!"_

_"He's dead, Trish... I'm so sorry."_

_She smiled. "You have got to be kidding me, Chris... he's gonna come... any minute now, and he's gonna apologize for being late."_

_"You can always cry on my shoulder, Trish, remember that." Chris wiped his tears and walked away._

_She sat down the hallway, trying hard not to cry. _

_**6 End of flashback 6**_

**You said you'll stay  
You said you'll never go away  
We promised we'll never part  
How could you do this to my heart?**

**6-6-6 **

She finished another round of vodka; her head was spinning, but she wanted it. She wanted to forget that he's dead, she wanted to pretend that the pain was nothing but the hangover.

"Can you believe it? They're all blind to release her... really." She said.

"Trish, honey... I think you've had too much to drink." Lita said.

"No, of course not... I'm not drunk." She said, trying not to puke. "Darn it! Eddie's not here yet!"

"Oh Trish." Victoria hugged her. "We know what you're going through."

"NO!" She pulled away from her friend's embrace. "Eddie might get jealous."

"Trish." Lilian said. "Eddie's never going to arrive here."

"I'm sorry? Did I hear you correctly, Lilian? Eddie will arrive! He's not like Dave; he's not diddling some other woman's behind!" She snapped. "I'm sorry."

Lilian supressed her tears. "Trish, we all know it hurts..."

"You. Have. No. Idea." She said simply.

**My nights are cold without you  
My days are meaningless to go through  
This pain will never subside  
Together with you, I died**

**6-6-6**

She gazed at her thin body on the mirror. "Eddie, can't you see I'm lost without you?"

"I'm sure Eddie would be sad if you keep doing that."

She turned around and smirked. "What would you know, Lisa? Randy's not dead."

"Trish, all we want to do is-"

"Help, Lisa? You can't help me. Only Eddie ca help me." She said, pushing her friend out the door. "Now, leave me alone."

**6-6-6**

She lay down her bed as she cried, she's sure that tomorrow would be like today, or any other day of pain.

**Pull the trigger for me, darling  
Shoot my now frozen heart  
Let me be with you, my baby  
Coz I can't live when we're apart**

**6-6-6**

She strapped her women's chapmpionship belt around her skinny waist, it's just like before. She'll lie to them, yet again. She'll show them what it really means to be a great actress.

**Author's note:** How was it? Like before, I'm so open to flames and stuff... hope you review... or flame. GIve me your opinion, coz it all matters to me


End file.
